Wrong
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: Brokenstar wanted to be the hero of his clan, he wanted to make ShadowClan proud, but he made the wrong decision. For FroggyClan monthly contest. One-shot.


They were waiting for me when I got back. I could tell as soon as I entered, when I was overcome with a strong sense of wrong. They were waiting, and I had finally arrived.

"He must be the one." They are muttered the same thing. _What am I? What's 'the one'? _My heart was thumping so loudly, my breathing became faster and faster. Excitement was bubbling in my eyes as I continued staring at the crowd expectantly. I shifted my heart, looking forward to the time when they cheer for me, and look up to me as their hero.

But no. I wasn't overcame with a strong sense of welcome. I was overcame with a strong sense of wrong. Whatever had I done? The hope in their eyes had changed into anger, burning in their wide eyes. It was all a dream. A dream that eventually turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that I could never wake up from. They all glared at me, some hissing, others spitting. I thought some of them will at least see me with sympathy in their eyes, at least some of them shouldn't be so hostile. But all of them, all of them were treating me as if I was a pile a fox-dung.

"You came back." My friend was standing there, watching me as if I was a clown. I growled softly as I saw him smirking and standing so proudly. It was supposed to be me standing there, all proud and mighty.

"It wasn't my fault." I lifted my head higher, showing no remorse in my face. The cats just hissed more. I drew back in shock. How could they treat me like that? I was once their leader. I lead them to glory, I made them full and warm. I turned ShadowClan into a clan that is feared by other clans. I did so much things for them, and now they are hissing at me?

"Don't be so disrespectful!" I spat, thinking that they will shut up and bow to me like they always had before. However, they didn't. And my heart fell deep underground.

"You are demanding respect?" Deerfoot stepped forward, hatred dripping through his every word. Now he spoke with such authority, unlike how he stuttered before. He bared his teeth, his teeth glistening under the moonlight. I unsheathed my claws, threatening to kill everyone that did not respect me. A few cats stepped back, fear in their steps. But majority of them just jeered at me, believing that they will be safe, and I will no longer harm them in any way.

"Your leader has arrived." I puffed out my chest. Deerfoot just broke into laughter, and quickly, it spreader around the clearing, and everyone was laughing too. My blood boiled as mock filled their eyes. "Your leader has arrived!" I shouted once more, wishing that they will bow down again.

"Leader? Well, you are a rogue," Deerfoot sneered. "A rogue that no longer deserves our respect." I wanted to leap onto him,p and shred him into pieces, but something stopped me, something that told me that he was right, and I was wrong. I shook my head wildly, trying to shake that feeling off.

"I will be back. And you all will bow down and fear me, like how you cowards did before." And with that, I was vanished into the dark forest, my heart cold.

* * *

"We will attack the weakest clan first, to show them that I, Brokenstar, is still strong." I whispered, a soft breeze ruffling my pelt. The rogues just mumbled with their neighbors. I threw a rotten mouse to one of them, and the scrawny tom casted a grateful glance at me. I laughed, thinking how easy it was to get someone to thank me. But I had did so much, and no one treated me as a hero in the ShadowClan camp.

"ThunderClan is the weakest of all." I nodded thoughtfully, wanting Blackfoot to go on. "Furthermore, they kept Yellowfang alive, and that makes them our enemies." I twitched my whiskers, a plan forming in my head.

"We will attack the queens first. They are in the nursery," I mewed, looking as the leaves of the tree swayed.

"What's a nursery?" The scrawny tom asked, his eyes burning with excitement.

I chuckled, he was excited for killing, and that's for sure. "It's the place where milk scent is the strongest. It's a place that is filled with weak she-cats and annoying kits." The wind blew harder, and the leaves shook even more violently. The tom nodded his head, his eyes began to get wider.

I don't know what's hidden behind those soggy eyes, but I do know he loves killing, and he is definitely loyal to me. If Blackfoot wasn't smarter and more skillful than him, he would have been my trusted deputy. But sadly, he was just a dumb cat that liked killing.

"Let's go now," I leapt down the tree branch, slowly padding towards the ThunderClan camp. I sniffed the air, it was full of lively prey. I heard soft laughter coming from the camp, and I snickered. The next moment wasn't going to be so beautiful, it is going to be horrible, and terrifying. I looked back when the howling of the wind attracted my attention. Under the bright moon, the crooked tree looked more eerie than ever, and it's last leaf dropped. "Well, ThunderClan is going to be destroyed, by the great me."

* * *

I was confident that my plan will work. All the warriors are out, tracking and fussing over those rabbit bones that I left around the borders. If they are stupid enough, there shouldn't be any warriors left defending the camp. I slowly crawled nearer to the entrance, my belly touching the damp earth. Fireheart was standing there, like he was a leader, but he's only a kittypet. A useless kittypet. I looked around, and was very happy when only the apprentices were left, and the other warriors were out to fight ShadowClan.

"Attack!" I yowled, my followers leaping into battle. The apprentices were taken aback, and even Fireheart seemed lost for awhile. Yellowfang was dragging herself out of the medicine den, yawning. She was immediately alert when she saw what had happened. I watched in delight as the scrawny tom tore an apprentice apart. The apprentice was wailing helplessly as her attacker pressed his claws nearer towards her throat.

"Poor she-cat, poor poor she-cat. I will end your life quicker, okay?" I heard the tom laugh evilly. I smiled too, proud and interested on what he was going to do yet. I wanted him to torture the apprentice just a bit more, but I guess killing her off will be a better idea, in case someone else come and help her.

"Help!" She begged. "Please... Please don't." Her eyes were full of desperation. I continued watching as my follower raised his paw up. He lowered his head to the apprentice's neck, his fang piercing through her throat. As a streak of lightning flashed through the dark sky, the scrawny tom had his paw slashing the apprentice, tearing her belly apart. Life seeped into the soft earth as the apprentice fell limp, her flank not moving anymore. The scrawny tom sighed his claws into the she-cat a few times before padding away, finding his next victim.

A flash of ginger fur caught my attention. Fireheart. His green eyes showed determination and bravery, even I was left stunned. I saw the pride in his eyes, and he looked as if he was a true warrior, with pure clan blood flowing through his veins. He leapt towards the scrawny tom, his legs stretching and his tail straight. He sure had the skills of a warrior, I though for awhile, before realizing that I was actually admiring him.

I narrowed my eyes, padding forward, ready to kill the only warrior off. Fireheart was already clawing my follower's sides. He was biting Brave's coat, nearly pulling his skin out. Brave was whimpering, his eyes still lit with the excitement of killing. Saliva was dripping from his mouth, his yellow teeth was stained with blood. Brave had his claws dug into the earth, he was breathing fast.

I jumped in, trying to loosen Fireheart's grip. Fireheart bit harder than ever, and Brave let out a wail. I hit Fireheart hard on his head, and he stumbled backwards for awhile. Brave took this chance and fled. I heaved a sigh of relief that my trusted follower wasn't killed. "Fireheart! Prepare for your death!" I yowled, leaping onto Fireheart with my claws out. For the first time fear clouded the ginger tom's eyes. My smile grew larger when my claws touched his throat. "Die!" I laughed. The time seemed to slow down, the actions around me started to get slower and slower. My heart was beating very fast, my eyes filled with anticipation.

"Brokenstar!" The yowl nearly stopped me. It was the first time a call touched my icy heart, warming it up a bit. Yellowfang was running. Towards me, shaking her head, seemingly pleading me to stop what I am doing. Sometimes I really wonder why her calls always pulled me closer to her. I tore my eyes away from Yellowfamg, and diverted my attention back to Fireheart's throat.

I nearly succeeded. Nearly. Graystripe knocked me away from his clan mate, before snarling at me. "You stupid leader! Don't you dare hurt us with your despicable methods!" He growled. I stood there, rooted to the ground as he flung himself towards me, clawing my eyes.

I felt the world spinning, pain taking over me as I struggled to escape. Fire burned in my eyes as everything turned black, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I was woken by the soft humming from a she-cat. I felt as if I was a kit again, with my mother by my side. I pressed my face nearer to the fur that kept me warm. I didn't care that I couldn't open my eyes, I was enjoying this moment too much. "Mother?" I mumbled, happiness flowing over me. _Was that my mother?_

"Yes, it's me." A familiar sound reached my ears, and I couldn't believe it. _Yellowfang? The traitor to ShadowClan?_

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" I shouted, pushing the fur away from me. Coldness touched my face, and my heart was chilled too. "Don't hurt me. Don't come close to me." Now, I was aware that no matter how hard I tried, the world was still black. "What have you done to my eyes?"

"Sorry," I heard Yellowfang mutter under her breath. "You will never be able to see again." She declared. I thought there should be disgust in her voice, but only... sadness? "I'm your mother, Brokenstar."

I was shocked. The truth was so cruel. So I was the son of a medicine cat? "Oh, really?" I denied the fact. "Let me tell you, I killed Raggedstar, in order to get the leader's place." I could feel shock radiating from Yellowfang as she let out a small gasp.

"How could you? He was your father!" Another truth shook me again. I had killed my own father? "No he isn't!" I tried to defend myself, but find my cheek fur wetting.

"Yes he is." Yellowfang replied calmly, coming forward.

"And you killed your own father."

Suddenly, the world seemed to have collapsed.

_I'm sorry..._


End file.
